The Prophecy of Nine
by JayJelly
Summary: Celine had some unexpected events, from almost getting into trouble on the last day of school to going on a surprise trip to the Bahamas. She couldn't even spend a day on vacation before she got attacked by a sea monster. Well, a demigod going to the Bermuda Triangle as some sort of escape to paradise wasn't the wisest of ideas. She finds out she is a part of the great prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prophecy of Nine**

**Chapter One - Trip to the Bermuda Triangle**

I leaned back against my flimsy plastic chair, and it made one of those annoying squeaky sounds. I knitted my eyebrows, and sighed in frustration. A boy saw my reaction to the sound and chuckled. The boy had light brown hair that sat awkwardly on his head, and his eyes were an amazing shade of blue. He started to rock back and forth on his chair, creating quite the noise, I wondered how no one noticed yet. He was making a complete fool out of himself without even noticing. I sighed, and smiled at him. I kicked something under my desk, and realized that it was my backpack. I used my feet to bring it closer to me, and I slowly pulled the zipper. The sound was only attracting my classmates' attention to me. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and I continued my work. How did they notice that, but not the other guy? I peeked in, and turned on my cellphone. I took a look around and realized that I wasn't the only one doing this. Some people were taking pictures, while some were silently laughing at videos. I shoved my hand in one of the pockets, and blindly looked for my earphones. When I got them, I put them on with the cord running along my back in attempt in hiding it. I started to play a song by Demi Lovato.

"I have had a lot of fun working with you guys. I hope you have a great summer, and try not to forget what you learned." My math teacher said.

"You can count on me." My classmate, Evan said as he winked at her.

"Sorry Evan you're not my type," She said, which earned a laugh from the class. "I think I know who I'm not going to miss when you guys go to ninth grade." This time only a few people laughed, and some of them shook their head in humiliation. I wouldn't blame them, it was pretty awkward.

"I see some of you guys are busy," She said as she walked around the room, picking up the phones from their grasp. I quickly yanked off my earphones, and slid them in my pocket. I opened my backpack, and hid my phone. I took out a notebook so that she wouldn't have any suspicion. I pushed my backpack away from me using my feet.

"I'll give you guys the spare times to chat to your friends. You can also go outside if you want, just don't bother other classes." I sighed in relief. One of the last things I wanted were to have my phone taken away from me on the last day of school. Instead of staying inside the classroom in my seat, I decided to go outside near the door. I stood against the wall and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the burning concrete floor.

"You sigh too much." I could recognize that voice from anywhere, it was my best friend Zac, who is also known as the light brown haired dude. "Its hot isn't it."

Almost instantly I shot up, and stood right in front of Zac. Once again, I was reminded of how short I was compared to him.

"Hello Efron," I said grinning.

"Are you serious Celine? You got to stop comparing me to Troy Bolton." He said completely annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the poster on the wall," I pointed at the Zac Efron poster my teacher had. I would admit that he was sort of hot, but I find it weird that a teacher has a poster of him in her classroom shirtless. "Plus, Zac Efron and Troy Bolton are two different people."

"One is an actual person, while the other is simply fictional." He stated frowning.

"There must be someone in the world with the name Troy Bolton," I muttered. After moments of awkward silence, Zac finally said something.

"So... Can I come over today?" I shook my head. "Okay then," he said with a smile, " I'll just walk you home."

_RIINNGGGGG!_

"Wooo! School is over people! Now get your sorry butts moving out the door. Don't get too excited and forget your backpacks," Zac said to our classmates as they moved out the door.

He smiled at me and I did the same.

"Now, lets get moving." I said but he clearly wasn't listening. I frowned and I wrapped my arm around his, tugging him. "Come on, lets get moving."

"Aye aye captain!" He said as we skipped along.

**. . . . . .**

After ten minutes of walking, we finally made it to my front porch. I turned and look at Zac who suddenly seemed nervous, fidgety even."Celine, I've wanted to ask you this for a very long time, but I never had the nerve to do it, and-"

"What are you trying to say, Zac?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. He was usually confident and he almost would never stutter unless... The last time he did that was... When he asked out his last girlfriend! No, it couldn't be, Zac and I are just friends. _Just Friends_. Every time I've had a crush, things didn't go well. Zac would tell me that I just didn't find the right one, but now I felt like he was referring to himself.

"What I am trying to say is that-" Zac got interrupted.

"You guys are finally here!" My mom said excitedly. She was holding two pieces of luggage, one on each of her sides.

"What are those for?" Zac said.

"We're going to the Bahamas!" She said, her pearly white teeth showing. My mom grew up in the Bahamas, and she's been raving about going there for years. We never went because something always came up. I eyed her in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, its fine. We are also taking Zac with us."

"So you're going to kidnap him?"

"No, of course not. His mom approved of this, and she's coming with us.

. . . . . .

We didn't even got onto the plane, and Zac was already freaking out. You see, Zac has a fear of heights.

"Has he ever went on a plane before?" My mom leaned in and asked. I didn't have to answer her question because it was pretty obvious. Zac was pacing back and forth, and his fingers were fidgeting. It was probably because of his ADHD, which we both have. Zac and I also have dyslexia. A few minutes later we were finally allowed to board. We sat in our row, and I took the window seat. Zac was in the middle, while Serene, my sister, was closest to the aisles.

"He's such a baby." Serene muttered as she poked Zac's left cheek. Zac ignored her and glanced out the window.

"Don't worry we're going to be fine."

**. . . . . .**

I was wrong. The flight was terrible. The plane couldn't stay in the sky without falling, and there were thunder storms. Zac was walking along the aisles, and out of no where, a strong wind moved the plane, and Zac went tumbling down. The pilot said that the storm was sudden and unexpected, but no one believed him. I happened to also throw up on the plane, but I felt like I wasn't the only one.

**. . . . . .**

I buried my toes in the soft white sand, and gazed out at the ocean. The water was a light shade of blue, and it was clear enough to see through. I stood where the water and the sand met, and I saw colorful fish in the water.

"Celine!" Zac came running toward me, his light brown hair was soaking wet, and his light blue eyes looked even brighter. Zac was awfully fit, and this is the first time I actually saw him shirtless. He was wearing snorkeling gear, and he was holding extras. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure," I said. After I got geared up, we got into the water. I was very annoyed when sand got into my flippers. Zac saw the discomfort in my face.

"Sand?" I nodded. "Just walk backwards."

"Like I wasn't doing that already." I muttered. We started swimming, and none of us said a word. I liked the silence, so I decided to keep it. I was pretty disappointed at the lack of fish we encountered. I didn't realize we were far from the shore.

"Maybe we should get back."

"Oh come on! We didn't reach the reefs yet, just a little further." As he said that, I felt something hit my left flipper, hard.

"Zac, did you just kick me?" I snapped.

"No, why?"

"Something bumped into my foot!" I yelled, panicked.

"Calm down, I'm sure it was just a little fish." I examined the water around us, and sure enough, there was a glistening blue figure in the water. It was long, and spikes were peeking out on the surface.

Zac cursed under his breath. I started to splash around in the water, it was pointless, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. We heard the sound of a vehicle, and thankfully, there was a speedboat coming towards us.

"Thank god!" I said in relief.

"Stop panicking, we don't have the time." Someone familiar said. I glanced up, and shielded my eyes from the sun. I got a good view of the driver, who happened to be our English teacher Mr. Oakley. Mr. Oakley was awfully young for a teacher. He was probably in his late twenties. He was tall, and he had a clean haircut. Girls in his classes had crushes on him, which totally isn't strange at all. Note, I was trying to be sarcastic.

"What the- What are you doing here?!" I yelled, my face stricken.

"No time to explain, we just need to get you out before-" Mr. Oakely was interrupted by a shrill sound.

"Fuck." Zac said loudly. My eyes broadened, and a silvery blue sea serpent rose from the water. It was the most petrifying thing I've ever seen in my life. It opened its jaw so wide, that I was able to see every single sharp fang in there. I was pretty sure I was going to faint in terror. Something grabbed me from behind, and lifted me up onto the boat. I glanced up to see Mr. Oakley, who held a gleaming bronze sword.

_"_You have a sword?" I said, "So, people still use swords to fight things?" Mr. Oakley was annoyed by my comment. I turned to see that Zac was already on the boat, who apparently was muttering more curse words. Mr. Oakley reluctantly lent me his sword to whack at the monster.

"Woah." I said, inspecting the sword. "I wouldn't trust me with that." Mr. Oakley gave me the sword anyways. I sighed.

"Okay then, but I'm probably going to be the idiot that slices herself." Mr. Oakley gave me a look, and I'm pretty sure I annoyed him.

"Do I get a sword too?" Zac asked. Mr. Oakley happily gave him another sword, which looked like it was made out of the same material as the one I was wielding. I looked around, wondering where the creature went.

"Where did it go?" I asked. The monster was rising up from the water. "Oh, bad timing." Mr. Oakley clumsily ran to the front of the boat, and started it.

"Stand back!" Zac said. I laughed quietly at how ridiculous Zac sounded. I quickly stopped my laughter. The creature launched forward, and rammed the side of the boat. The impact made me I fall over into the water. I heard Zac's faint yelling, and they were already far away. I studied my surroundings, and I spotted the creature. It started to swim around me. I pointed my sword at the sea monster, and prepared to slice the water in front of me. The creature surrounded me, and then swam staright past me. I looked at it in confusion. At first I thought it was going to turn back around any charge right at me, but it officially made it decision and left. _That was strange,_ I thought. I realized that I was underwater for about ten minutes. I started to panic, and water entered my lungs. I was surprised when I didn't drown. The water felt tingly, and I was able to breathe under water. I swam up, and when I reached the surface, Mr. Oakley almost ran over me.

"You're alive!" Zac said in relief. "How were you able to hold your breath for that long?"

"Well, it seems like you forgot that I won the 'Who can hold your breath the longest' challenge." I said swinging my sword.

"But that was only for two minutes." Zac said smirking.

"I've gotten better." I stated. Mr. Oakley wasn't fooled by my stupid explaination, he just studied me, and shook his head.

"What happened down there? Where's the serpent?" Zac said while scanning the water.

"It circled around me, and thats about it. It just left."

"Interesting…" Mr. Oakley said, running his fingers through his beard. "There are multiple signs that you are a daughter of the sea god, but although, there can be some other possibilities." I turned to Zac, my eyebrows furrowed. _He's crazy,_ Zac mouthed. I shake my head, and silently giggled.

"What do you mean by daughter of the 'sea god'?" I said using my fingers to indicate quotations. Mr. Oakley sighed, and said, "I'll explain, but we need to get out of here before something worse scents us."

"Scents?" Zac said. "Do we really smell that bad? I mean Celine for sure, but-" I smacked him on the head.

"Scent. Demigod scent." _Demigod…_

"Like what happens when a Greek god and a human get together and um…" Zac trailed off.

"Yes, when a Greek god and a human have offspring they are called demigods." Mr. Oakley said. "You didn't learn about that in English, but I'm pretty sure your history-"

"Stop with the school stuff." Zac groaned.

"Anyways, demigods aren't fiction. They're real, and you guys are living proof."

"Living proof? So your saying, _we_ are demigods?" I said. "This is preposterous!" Mr. Oakley nodded. I wanted to believe this was all fake, but after seeing the sea monster we encountered its hard to. It was also too amazing to believe. When we reached the dock, I had my sword out and ready. I gave Mr. Oakley a questioning look.

"Don't worry they can't see it. The mist shield humans from seeing your swords." Mr. Oakley stated.

"Do all humans apply?" I asked. Mr. Oakley shook his head.

"May I ask, where exactly are we going?" Zac piped in.

"Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods. There, you guys will be trained to fight monsters and survive in the mortal world."

"Sounds… Fun." Zac said. Mr. Oakley led us into a forest of tropical trees and bushes.

"Is he going to rape us?"

"Rape you, maybe." I punched him hard. "Ow." We stopped at a sandy clearing in the forest. I looked back at the direction we came from. The plants were bent as if it made space for us too walk through.

"Is that? A horse?" Zac assumed.

"I don't think horses fall from the sky." I said, and I glanced up. I winced from the brightness of the sun. "I don't see anything."

"Only because they have already landed." I gave Zac a confused look. Soon enough, I hear the sound of horses. There were three white horses standing right in front of us. As I got closer, I realized that one of the pegasi had patches of grey freckles, and that they had large pairs of wings.

"Are we going to ride them?" I asked excitedly.

"That's the plan." Mr. Oakley said, as he climbed onto one of the pegasi. I poked at the horses wings gently to see if they were real. The horse huffed in response, and landed the wings on me.

"Ow."

"Are you sure its safe?" Zac asked.

_Are you going to ride me or not? _I jumped, and looked around. I didn't see anyone there, but I swear I heard something.

"Whats wrong?" Mr. Oakley said, worried. He probably saw my surprised expression.

"Oh, I'm hearing voices. Its nothing to worry about. I'm totally not delusional…" Mr. Oakley gave me a look, but he didn't say anything.

_Do you have a fear of heights or something? Can I change my rider? How about the pretty one? Salt, please. This one is on the verge of crying._

_Which one is Salt? _I thought in my head. _Woah! I can talk to you guys with my mind._ I started grinning, and Zac looked at me like I was insane.

_The one you're going to ride is Salt. I'm Mac. Oh, and the one the satyr is riding is Galaxy._

_You guys heard me?_

_Of course we did. If we didn't we wouldn't have answered your question. _Mac said harshly.

_Don't need to be so sassy. _I thought, hoping Mac didn't just hear what I said.

"Okay, then. Are you guys ready?" I said as I scramble up on Salt's back.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Zac said uneasy. "Wait, how do you hold-" Mac bounded up into the air, and Zac nearly fell off. I giggled silently to myself, and we ascended soon after.

"Exactly, where is Camp Demigod?" Zac said nervously.

"Camp _Half-Blood _is located in Long Island, New York." Mr. Oakley simply stated.

"That far? Its like a long road trip." Zac groaned.

"Don't worry we're going to get there in no time." I said. Zac looked at me slightly confused.

"You have that look."

"What are you talking about?" I started to grin like a maniac.

"What are you trying to do?!" Zac averted his eyes between Mac and I.

"I'm not trying to do anything."

_Ready? _I asked Mac.

_Of course I'm ready, I've been ready the entire time you guys are just- _

"Okay, lets go." I said cheerfully. I tried to cloud the yelling in my head, but it was hard to ignore all the cursing. Without warning, Mac dashed through the sky, with amazing speed. As they got farther, Zac's wailing and yelling got muffled.

Salt darted soon after, and was a lot faster than Mac. I wrapped my hands around his neck in an effort to hold on. The wind roughly whipped my hair back, and my eyes started to feel dry. I turned around to see Mr. Oakley trailing behind us on Galaxy. Salt decided to fly lower, and he had to maneuver around palm trees, and the changes in elevation. Salt grunted, and went right under a palm tree. One of the leaves hit me in the face hard.

_How about we go a little higher next time?_

We caught up to Mac who was starting to slow down. Zac appeared to be choking on something.

_What's wrong with him?_

_He thinks he ate a bug or something._ Mac replied. I looked away, and peered out at the view. There was a city up ahead, and it was late at night, but it looked so alive. From up above, the city looked like an array of lights. There were towering skyscrapers, and I was able to hear the sounds of cars beeping. We went over what seems to be Times Square. It was an intersection, with huge electronic billboards. There was a stage near the center of the intersection, in which no one was performing performing yet. There were already crowds of pedestrians occupying the space in front of the stage. Many more were just coming in, filling up the empty spaces. In the distance, I saw a large towering skyscraper that caught my eye.

"Is that," I widened my eyes in amazement. "The Empire State Building?!"

"It is indeed, and its also the home of the gods." I heard Mr. Oakley say. At least that was what I thought he said.

"Their home?" Mr. Oakley nodded. I couldn't fathom what he meant. We passed by the Statue of Liberty who was apparently supposed to look like the goddess Athena. I continued to look the landscape around us, my eyes were slowly closing, and I struggled to stay awake. Salt grunted, and I groaned.

_It didn't have to be that loud. _I whined.

_Stay awake, you're going to want to see this. _I forced my tired eyes opened, and peered out into the dark horizon. I looked below us and saw fields of green crops.

"You woke me up to see plants?!" I said rather loudly.

"More like strawberry fields." Mr. Oakley corrected. I glanced down again, this time I was able to make out the little smudges of red. There were trees surrounding us, and I saw a clearing up ahead.

"Is that the camp?" Zac yelled from behind. "It looks very.. Roman like."

"Greek, not Roman." Mr. Oakley responded. It was clear that he was annoyed and maybe slightly angered at Zac's comment, but he was calm. At first glance, the camp would look like an ordinary summer camp where parents would send their children in order to get some peace, and quiet. Not many people were out, only several campers were walking towards what seems to be the cabins. The cabins weren't old and wooden like you would think they'd be. They were awfully colorful, and it looked like it didn't belong in the dark woods. A lot of things looked out of place to me, but to Mr. Oakley, it seemed like he was home.

"They have a climbing wall?" I said excitedly. "That is amazing! When can I try it out?"

"Maybe when you have some training."

"Why, its just a plain old… climbing wall…" My voice trailed off as we descended. The climbing wall was not just some regular thing you would see at the rock gym. It had some lava pouring down from the top, and boulders laid on the ground below it.

"Is that… a ship?!" Zac asked. I looked to where his gaze was at, and I saw it too. How could I have not noticed it? It was incredibly huge! It had awkward oars sticking out the sides, and bronze shields along the railings. It had two masts, and was armed with crossbows.

"The Argo II; And it seems like they're almost done." Mr. Oakley chuckled. "I see you like our little tour from above, but its time to get close and personal! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood demigods!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prophecy of Nine**

**Chapter Two - I Meet the Repair Boy**

"I would _love_ to give you guys a tour, but as you can see," Mr. Oakley suddenly sounded exhausted, and terribly sleepy. "It has been a long day for me, and it would be critical to get some rest."

"Why, thank you for your concern. So we insist, you can go get some rest, we can have a tour tomorrow morning." I said, my tone acidic. Mr. Oakley still had a smile plastered on his face. He either was clueless, or he was trying hard not to show any negativity towards me.

"You guys should be claimed soon, and hurry along now. I don't want you to fall asleep on the grass."

"Claimed?" Zac asked.

"Lets say that claiming is when a glowing symbol floats on your head, and it just so happens to be that the symbol represents your godly parent." Mr. Oakley's tone sounded like he was talking about rainbows, unicorns, and chocolate sprinkles.

"If we don't know who our parent is, where do we sleep?" I queried.

"We sleep where unclaimed demigods go, the Hermes cabin!" Mr. Oakley said excitedly. "Right this way, watch your step please. I don't want you hurting yourself." The Hermes cabin was wormed out, and brown paint was peeled off. Compared to the other cabins, it looked like the oldest one. When we stepped inside, the children of Hermes were fast asleep. Some were constantly switching position, and it looked like they were having some bad dreams.

"Demigod dreams can be intense." Mr. Oakley noted in a low whisper. He stopped and took a quick glance at both of us. "You guys need clothes, and a shower." I looked down to see I was still wearing my bathing suit, and my long dark red hair was dry and dull from the salt water. I also had my flippers on. I was ready to wear something more appropriate for the occasion.

"I'd like that very much." Zac nodded in agreement.

**. . . . .**

After changing into a bright orange shirt, some faded shorts, and comfortable shoes, I was ready to collapse into bed. It was much comfier than I thought, and I liked the company around me. The problem was that I was sleeping on the bunk with a girl that snored extremely loud. Sounds annoy me, but repetitive sounds irritate me the most. I sighed, and thought. This was definitely going to be a long night.

_Where am I?_ I was on a rocky shore, the sky up above were cloudy, and the scent of the sea was strong. On top of a cliff, sat two large yellow school buses, and about a dozen cars. A group of students emerged from the vehicles, and the children and their teachers slowly descended onto the beach. There were no concrete stairs that led to the bottom, so they had to cautiously make their way down a natural ramp that led to the shoreline. Some children slipped on the sand, and fell lightly on their bottom. I laughed to myself, and smiled.

The students were supposed to study tad pool life, at least that was what I heard. The waves weren't violent, and it was low tide, so it was mostly safe to walk amongst the rocks. As they were doing their observations, I couldn't help but notice, a little boy run away from the group. He had curly brown hair, and a lighter shade of brown for eyes. Surely, no teacher noticed, because none of them came after him. I wondered if any kids saw him either, and one apparently did.

"Hey!" A young girl was quickly walking toward the boy. She walked over the rocks recklessly, unlike the other child. She slid, and fell down. "That wasn't supposed to happen." She huffed. The girl had short, wavy, fiery red hair, and she was wearing some dark jeans and a sweatshirt that was too big on her. The boy she was looking for came back for the girl, and he examined her scraped hands.

"Looks like it hurt." He said sarcastically. The girl looked like she was going to say something rude, but she stopped herself.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said. "Why did you wander off?" The girl asked as they walked around the tide pools together. She looked at the boy like she already knew the answer.

"They weren't bullying me again, and I can handle it myself." He said harshly. The girl sighed.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" She said suddenly excited.

"Meredith? What's going on?" Meredith pointed at a dark purple sea urchin submerged in shallow water. She pulled out a mint green notebook from her backpack, which I didn't even know she was carrying. Meredith started to scribble on the paper furiously, and quickly.

"Is that how you lash out your anger? By murdering innocent pieces of paper?" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Can I see at least?"

"Not until I'm done," She said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it." After a few more minutes of murder-as the boy would call it- Meredith was done. The boy squirmed behind her, and peeked over her shoulder.

"Its," The boy breathed. "AMAZING!"

"Its yours to keep."

"Really?" You know, I'm probably gonna accidentally drop it in water." Meredith gave him a killer stare.

"You wouldn't! Don't you dare do it, _Leo._" Leo playfully stood at the edge of the rock, and held Meredith's notebook out over the water.

"Leo, no!" Leo laughed, and tried to move away from Meredith's reach. What happened next took me by surprised. The boy glided over the wet stone, and fell into the water. I gasped. Meredith looked at the water with wide eyes, and jumped in as well. These kids won't stop surprising me. I stared at the ocean's surface, hoping that the kids would both make it out alive. I wish I could do more, and this was _my _dream, yet I couldn't control it. Meredith's head popped out of the water, and I saw Leo's mop of curly hair next to her. She dragged him onto the beach, and she started to shake Leo's shoulders.

"Oh no, I don't know how to do CPR." She muttered, frantic. She threw her hands up in frustration, and a sprout of water came out of Leo's mouth. Meredith looked at him confused. "What the-" She was interrupted by the loud coughing and gaging Leo was making. "Your okay!" She said relieved, completely forgetting the strange thing that happened a moment before.

"I saved… Your drawing…" Leo said, holding out a soaked piece of paper in front of him.

"My drawing!? You almost drowned and you were trying to save my sketch of a sea urchin!?"

"Yea, pretty much." Leo said with a insane amount of enthusiasm.

"Your an idiot."

"The smartest idiot you'll ever find." Leo said, grinning. Meredith couldn't help but smile too.

"I wish we were dry right now." She said, while pulling up her heavy soaked jeans. Leo got up, and moved his wet hair out of his eyes. When Leo looked back at Meredith, she was completely dry.

"How did you-"

"Your clothes are dry too!" She said patting my clothes. Meredith also ruffled my messy brown hair.

"What did-"

"Ahem." One of the children's teachers looked at them angrily. "What are you guys doing here? You could've gotten killed!" She gestured for them to follow her. Meredith followed with no hesitation. Leo trailed behind, his eyes on the floor, and he spotted the sketch Meredith made. It was dry as well. He picked it up, and folded it into his pocket.

"Wait for me!" My dream shifted, and I was at an office. There was a wooden desk in the center of the room that carried stacks of papers. Carved into the front of the desk read, _Principal Logan._

"Whose idea was it? I'm tired of all your little shenanigans, and your classmates are sick of it too, Leo."

"Mrs. Logan, it wasn't Leo's fault," Meredith paused. "I asked him to come with me. He first refused to , but I kept bothering him, and because of that he agreed." Meredith lied. I must admit, she was very good at that.

"Your a good liar, I'll tell you that." Meredith looked at her principal with sad eyes. "Maybe not a liar… It doesn't matter anyways. You guys were both warned that if you guys broke any of the rules, we would have to kick you guys out. I will not accept two troublemakers in our school, and with that, one of you guys are leaving. I'll give you guys time to say good bye." Mrs. Logan exited the office, leaving Meredith and Leo alone.

"Meredith." Leo put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that one of us are going to leave."

"It wasn't your fault. Leo, I decided to follow you."

"But I was the one who left in the first place."

"It wouldn't matter anyways. We were probably going to do something bad eventually." Leo grinned.

"Yeah, and she kept us longer than our other schools too." Meredith nodded. She had to be thankful for that.

"Leo?" Leo glanced up, and their eyes met. "Thanks… For being a good friend. For always being there for me." Leo laughed, and grinned.

"It's more like the other way around."

**. . . . .**

"Celine, wake up." I felt someone shrugging my shoulders gently.

"Can I sleep for like, several more minutes, please?" I whined.

"Unless you want to miss our exclusive tour, sure." I shot straight up, and rubbed my eyes. I brushed my hair using a light purple comb one of the Aphrodite girls gave me the other day. I looked around and saw that the bunks were empty. I must have overslept.

"Did I oversleep?" I asked yawning. Zac shook his head.

"You didn't, they just wake up early."

"Where does our tour start?" I said once we were outside. Campers were flowing out of their cabins, and some were already heading to the infirmary with cuts and bruises.

"Mr. Oakley told us to meet him at the Big House." Zac quickly started running, and I awkwardly trailed behind him. We stopped in front of a large, baby blue building. The front door opened, and Mr. Oakley came out of the building.

"Did any of you guys get claimed yet?" Mr. Oakley asked. We both shook our heads. "Why don't you come inside, you guys are burning up out there."

**. . . . . .**

We were in a large, wide room. A huge table sat in the middle of the room, and dozens of chairs surrounded it. There were several people inside.

"Are these the new campers, Tyler?" I heard a man say. The owner of the voice was a white centaur. He had thin brown hair, a shabby beard, and shaggy eyebrows.

"Nice to see you again, Chiron. Yes, these are the new campers." The other campers in the room laid their eyes on us, I glanced back on the floor. I didn't like all the attention. I decided to look at Zac instead, he was smiling, flashing his pearly white teeth. I rolled my eyes, and set my gaze on the floor again.

"Take a seat please," The man said. "I'm Chiron." I smiled.

"I'm Celine, and this is Waldo."

"Waldo? Like Waldo from the children's series?" I heard a boy say. I laughed, and nodded. "That is… A nice name."

"Zac, I prefer Zac." He said harshly.

"I believe Mr. Oakley told you guys the basics," Zac gave Chiron a thumbs up. "Very well then. Which one of you guys will give them a tour?" Chiron asked the other campers.

"Annabeth?"

"I have better things to do." The girl said rather rudely. She had blonde curly hair, and the most intense pair of eyes I ever seen. Annabeth didn't seem like the person you should mess around with.

"Alright, I'll just find someone else," Chiron scanned the room, eyeing each and every one of the campers. "Leo, please give these lovely new campers a tour." _Leo. He's the boy in my dream last night._

"No." Annabeth said firmly. "Leo is almost done with the ship, and if he doesn't have any distractions, we will be able to leave before dark."

"Annabeth, I know how much Percy means to you," Annabeth winced at the name. "It won't do any harm. You've waited long enough, an hour or so wouldn't hurt."

"Perhaps Piper can-"

"Annnabeth, I've made my decision." Annabeth looked at him furiously, but there was an understanding between them. I gazed at the other campers, trying to find the boy I saw in my dream. I looked to the side to find out that he was staring at me the entire time. Leo was still scrawny, just like in my dream, and he still had messy curly hair, except this time, it was much longer. He actually looked kinda cute... What was I doing? I need to stop.

"Um, hi?" I said, knitting my eyebrows.

"Oh," Leo said, realizing that I was talking to him. "Hey."

"Well, sorry to interrupt your…moment, but the faster you're done with the tour, the quicker we can leave." Leo sighed and groaned.

"Where is my say in this?"

"You don't have a say in this." Annabeth said.

"Okay, fine." Leo lazily got up, and brushed himself off. "Now, lets get moving before Annabeth finds out." He muttered.

"Finds out what?" Zac asked.

"You'll see." I was about to open the door when Leo yelled at me.

"Meredith! No!" I opened the door, and I felt a cool liquid slide down my hair.

"Leo! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry," Leo said laughing hysterically. "It was meant for Annabeth." I couldn't stay mad, so I laughed along with him.

"Let's just get the tour over with." I said while pulling the machine oil out of my hair. Leo, who was still chuckling, trailed behind me.

"I'm surprised Celine didn't kick you in the groin." Zac laughed.

"LEO VALDEZ!" I turned around to see Annabeth covered in oil as well. She went up to him, and punched him in the gut. Leo toppled over in pain. I smiled a bit.

"Remind me to never prank her again." Leo said clenching his stomach. I helped Leo up, and ruffled his hair. For some reason it felt so familiar to do so. He stared at me confused.

"Oh, sorry." I said slightly embarrassed.

"No, its fine. You just remind me of someone." Leo looked up, as if replaying the memories they had together in his head. I wondered who I reminded him of, and if it was either a bad thing or a good thing.

"Guys, you should see this." We turned to Zac's direction to see a bright lyre on top of his head. Leo shielded his eyes from the brightness, and I did the same.

"Gods, didn't your parents tell you that you shouldn't point a flashlight into people's eyes." Leo said next to me.

"He's being claimed, idiot." I heard a girl say behind us. She had uneven rugged hair, and two thin braids that went down the sides of her hair. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. I looked over at Zac to see how he was processing this. He looked completely awestruck.

"Oh, hey there beauty queen." I heard Leo say behind me.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." She said introducing herself._ Aphrodite, so that explains the beauty._

"McLean? Like Tristan McLean?" Zac asked. Piper looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Yeah, hes my dad." She said looking away. I looked at her, perplexed. It would be cool to have a dad that was a famous actor, why was she so uneasy about it? Annabeth stood beside Piper, and she was cleaned up. Annabeth's eyes were currently having a thunderstorm headed straight toward Leo. He looked at her frightened, and I wouldn't blame him.

"Apparently, he's a son of Apollo." She said looking at Zac.

"Apollo? I've heard of him before, is he like the god of..." Zac trailed off trying to remember when we learned Greek mythology in history class.

"Apollo is the god of the arts, archery, medicine, plague, light, and the sun." Annabeth explained. "There are also a few more things, but I think it would be better if you guys get going." She was glaring at Leo viciously.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Leo said smiling. "First off, lets head to the Apollo cabin."

**. . . . . .**

We dropped Zac off at the Apollo cabin, thinking that it would be better if their cabin counselor would do a better job. During the tour, Leo was nervous around me. He kept gazing at me, but would quickly look away when our eyes met. I sighed.

"Leo, whats going on?" I asked irritated.

"Like I've said before, you remind me of someone," I eyed him. "Someone that I miss a lot." Okay, so I guess it's not a bad thing.

"Is that why you keep on staring at me?"

"I must admit, you are hot." Leo said grinning. I rolled my eyes. It was the first time someone actually told me in person, and I felt a blush enter my cheeks. "And you guys look so much alike."

"How did she look like?" I asked, slightly curious.

"She had red hair like yours, but yours is darker. Well, a whole lot darker." Leo noted. "You also have the same eye color,"

"Well, more like colors." I said finishing off his statement. After long moments of silence, Leo finally said something.

"Sorry," Leo said averting his eyes to the tree behind me.

"What are you sorry for?" Leo raised his eyebrows, and thats when it hit me. I completely forgot that I was still covered in machine oil.

"Oh, I don't know..." Leo said sarcastically as he removed some oil out my hair. I turned my head quickly towards Leo, and that seemed to startle him. I took a step back and grinned.

"Sorry," I said laughing. "I just remembered about the prank."

"That was scary," Leo said bawling with laughter.

"I actually had a dream about you last night." I said, changing the subject completely.

"Dreaming about me already? I didn't know you were that into me, and we didn't even-"

"Anyways," I said interrupting him. "You were in it, and Meredith was too."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prophecy of Nine**

**Chapter Three - Leo's POV**

"You guys were having a field trip." Celine said as she started to slow down her walking. I furrowed my eyebrows, I've had quite a few field trips, but I can barely remember some of them.

"Which one? The one when I threw an enchilada at the teacher while we were at a water park, or the one when we hid chicken wings in people's backpacks?" She looked at me casually, like what I just said was normal to her. Gods, she was weird.

"Neither." Celine said. "You were being clumsy, and slipped into the water."

"Oh." I said trying to remember that field trip. It wasn't that hard because I would replay the memory in my head countless times. "I remember that one. Falling into the water, and being saved by a _cereal_ killer was fun." Celine looked at me confused.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't a _serial_ killer." I laughed at her, she misunderstood what I said, just like I planned.

"Oh, she is. I helped her hide a body once." Celine studied me.

"Let me guess, you hid a box of Sour Patch Kids in your stomach?"

"You totally get me!" She rolled her eyes, and smiled at me.

"Leo!" Celine turned around to see Piper jogging towards us, dagger in hand. She was wearing beige shorts, and a white t-shirt.

"Annabeth is getting reckless, and she wants you to continue on finishing the Argo II after Capture the Flag today. Which starts in less than twenty minutes." Piper said glancing at Celine.

"I honestly wouldn't blame her, Annabeth has been searching for Percy for months, and now, she is so close to seeing him again." Piper added.

"Gods, your making me feel bad." I told Piper, slightly frowning. "Are the teams already chosen?"

"Its the same as usual. Athena, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hermes, and Hephaestus are on one team." Piper stated. "Everyone else is on the other team."

"Great," I groaned. "Its like a pack of chihuahuas versus King Kong." The teams have been the same for weeks now, and every time, we would get our butts kicked. Honestly, we weren't even trying.

"We may be able to turn the tables." Piper glanced over at Celine, who was carving lines into the dirt with her shoe. I wasn't sure if Piper was referring to Celine being the one that would change our loosing streak, or if she was just looking at her for no apparent reason.

"Has she been claimed yet?"

"Not yet, and so far she hasn't shown any sign other than being a daughter of Aphrodite." I grinned. Piper raised an eyebrow, and continued looking at Celine, thinking of the chances.

"There's a possibility." Piper said. It's a mere fact that Celine is pretty. I'm not even kidding. She actually radiants beauty. Yes, I know, you may be wondering, how does one radiant beauty? It's hard to explain.

"I like how you guys are talking about me like I'm not here." Celine said, still looking down at her feet. We knew very clearly that she was present, but she acted like she wasn't there. Celine didn't seem like the one to talk, and she appeared to like to listen even more. "Thanks for the compliments, by the way."

"Lets bring you to the armory, you're going to need weapons for Capture the Flag." Piper exclaimed.

"Are we going to use real weapons?" Celine asked, a little worried.

"Thats the plan." I answered. "Unless you want to use Minecraft foam swords, I'm all in."

"You used to play Minecraft?" Piper asked me. I gave her a weak thumbs up. I expected Celine and Piper to tease me, but they didn't.

**Celine's POV**

When Leo said he used to play Minecraft, I was about to go into geek mode and start blabbing about it. I didn't want to seem like a complete weirdo while we were walking around the camp, so I held the beast inside. I don't want people's first impression of me to be an embarrassing one. The armory was a large metal shed on the side of the Athena cabin. Leo was hiding behind Piper and I like he wasn't allowed to be seen.

"She's going to see you anyways, so there's no use in doing that." I said to him.

"At least I'm trying," Leo said smiling. "Piper, can I show Celine the forges really quick?"

"I don't think you'd be able to make her a sword in the amount of time we have."

"Sounds like a challenge." Leo said. "I could use a good challenge." He was grinning like a maniac.

"Go knock yourself out." Piper said, rolling her eyes. For a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper didn't seem like she was into makeup or wearing dresses. She dressed like a tomboy and had messy hair, but no matter what she did, it didn't hide her beauty.

"Come on, lets hurry before I get spotted."

"I agree, we wouldn't want you to get fired from the SSAOI." I said. Leo looked at me confused. "Secret Spy Association of Idiots."

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I laguhed.

"That was the only mean thing I've told you."

"Makes it even better." Leo grabbed my hand, and we started running downstream. We stopped in front of a large Greek structure, but it was a little different. There were tall white marble columns like you would expect, but the walls were marked with soot. There was a traditional waterwheel, besides the fact it had bronze gears. I heard the sound of metal clashing, roaring fires, and machinery working. It wasn't a pleasant sound up close. There were dozens of Hephaestus children inside working on weapons.

"Hey Leo!" A boy said from across the room. He had pitch black hair that had machine oil embedded in it. It was hard to notice because they were both shiny and the same color. The boy's eyes were amber, something I've never seen before, unless you count Edward Collins. "Is she new?" The boy was now looking at my hair which still had patches of oil in it. Leo shook his head.

"It was a part of a prank I pulled." He said cheerfully. Leo was pretty enthusiastic. I followed Leo to a table filled with blueprints of the Argo II.

"It will only take a few minutes." Leo told me.

"That's all we have." I said. "Have you guys ever thought about pollution?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. Leo pulled out a gleaming bronze sword from a thin compartment under the table.

"Here." Leo handed me the sword. He looked at me excited. I took it, aware that I barely had any experience with sword fighting. It was light weight, and balanced. We heard a loud clash of machinery hitting the ground, and breaking into pieces. The girl who dropped her contraption sighed. She had pale skin, and her pixie cut hair was the color of hazelnuts. I quickly helped her carry the pieces of her machine onto a nearby table.

"I worked on that for weeks." She said groaning. "I was pretty sure it was going to help us win the game today."

"It doesn't look that bad, maybe Leo can help you." I told her. She scoffed.

"What about you?" The girl said eyeing me. "Surely, you don't need a guy to do your work. "

"I'm not-"

"Save it, people like you disgust me." I glared at her. In my mind, I pictured myself stabbing her with my sword.

"Charlottle, she-" I interrupted Leo, and slammed my hand against the table. It was loud, and didn't hurt as much as it seemed like it would.

"Look, Charlotte." I said, slightly angered. "Before you start judging someone, maybe you should know a little something first."

"I know enough about you. You use people like Leo like slaves."

"No one deserves to be treated lower than they should be, and do not get me started on that." I glared at her, and for a little moment she looked frightened. "What do you mean when you said, 'people like Leo'?"

"People who never fit in, never belong, and people who never stands up for themself." I glanced at Leo, and what she said seemed to affect him.

"Leo can stand up for himself just fine." I said.

I looked around to see the Hephaestus kids watching us.

"By the way, my father isn't Hephaestus." A few people gasped, and I wasn't sure why they did. What I said wasn't supposed to be shocking.

"What?" I rotated on my heels to see Leo's gaze set perfectly right above my head. I slowly averted my view up, and there I saw a glowing green trident. My father was surprisingly the almighty god of the seas, Poseidon.

"Well, that was unexpected." Leo said jokingly. I raised my eyebrows at him. "It was predicted, but I was pretty sure you were-"

"Capture the Flag is starting in two," Annabeth was at standing at the doorway, hands on her hips. The group of demigods slowly poured out of the room. I was about to exit, when Annabeth latched onto my wrist.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She told me, her grey eyes calmer than usual.

"Yea, sure." I said, giving her a small smile. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Percy."

"He seems like the guy everyone is talking about these days." I said, "Who is he anyways?" Annabeth looked at the bronze waterwheel.

"Percy was a child of Poseidon, just like you. He was a hero, one of the bravest people I know." Annabeth said genuinely. "He disappeared months ago, leaving no trace of where he went. We just found out it was all a part of an exchange."

"What type of exchange? An exchange of heroes?"

"You seem to know more than I thought."

"I used to live in Oakland, California." I told her. "When we were driving by, we almost hit a teenager who was carrying an old woman. The guy seemed pretty beaten up. I didn't hear anything well, but I was sure they said something about a camp."

"Percy." I heard Annabeth whisper.

"You've lived so close to the Roman camp, and you also had a vacation to the Sea of Monsters." The way Annabeth said it, she made it sound like a terrible and ridiculous idea.

"You make it sound ridiculous."

"More like a very dangerous idea, I'm surprised no monster attacked you until your trip to the Sea of Monsters."

"I'm not sure about that. I've had a few teachers that wanted me alone, but Tyler would always keep an eye on me." I said. "A woman in a cloak- literally made out of dirt- visited me once, and Tyler wasn't there to protect me from her." Annabeth looked at me, a bit worried.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"I… don't remember. I just thought of it right now."

"Hera must have removed your memories as well." Annabeth said angrily.

"You guys don't seem like you get along." I said studying her.

"Trust me, we don't." Annabeth said, removing her gaze from the waterwheel. Her eyes shifted to mine. "Charlotte can be... judgmental sometimes."

"I noticed."

"What did you do when you talked to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes changed color, to an angry red." I looked at her completely perplexed. "You may be a child of Poseidon, but I think..." Annabeth trailed off.

"What?" I said, anxious to know what she was going to say.

"We should get going now." Annabeth said quickly. "Come on, its time for us to strategize." I frowned. I really wanted to know what she was going to say.

**. . . . . .**

"Half of the Hermes cabin should go with Jason to retreat the flag. Piper's group will be used as a distraction." The amber-eyed kid from the Hephaestus cabin said.

"We've been using them as a distraction for weeks now, they would know our strategy." Annabeth said to the boy. "We need something new."

"Too bad we can't throw enchiladas at them," I whispered. Leo looked at me cheerfully. My eyes widened in excitement. "We can?"

"I'm pretty sure its not in the rules." Leo replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Charlotte said from across our circle of demigods.

"Why don't we throw some enchiladas at them as our distraction?" Leo said grinning. "We can use Annabeth's party to retrieve the flag, while Jason's group becomes the distraction instead?"

"Where are we going to get dozens of enchiladas?" Jason asked him.

"I'm always prepared." Leo said, as he pulled out packs of enchiladas from his machine thing. "It shoots enchiladas." He said giving the widest grin I've ever seen.

"It sounds pretty stupid to me." Charlotte shook her head.

"It could work," Annabeth said, a small smile forming.

"If it doesn't?"

"The enchilada people can still try to retrieve the flag, but only when the Aphrodite cabin won't be able to reach it." I suggested. "The Stoll brothers can be a part of the enchilada people if they'd like."

"Enchilada people?" Charlotte scoffed.

"Mason and Celine could be in charge of getting people out of the jail, along with anyone who wants to." Annabeth proposed, ignoring Charlotte. The least likely person raised her hand.

"I'll join them." She said. "We'll hang around Piper's group, then we will break off."

"Its settled then," Leo grinned. "We are going to wipe their proud faces off with enchiladas!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prophecy of Nine**

**Chapter Four - Capture The Flag**

Our large demigod circle started to break off into small groups. We were already armored up, and some of the Hephaestus kids were hauling large machinery. I played with my fingers, a bit nervous.

"Your nervous." Leo said next to me.

"I'm not."

"You're biting your lip, and fidgeting with your fingers." He said with a frown on his face.

"Maybe a little."

"Don't faint." I must agree, I was getting a little lightheaded.

"Wasn't planning to." Leo grinned, and started to head off with Piper's group. I glanced around, trying to find Charlotte. I looked back at Leo who was flirting with flawless Aphrodite girls. I rolled my eyes, and continued my search. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was the same Hephaestus kid from earlier, the one with the rare copper eyes, and jet black hair. I found myself staring at his eyes for too long.

"Like what you see?" I furrowed my eyebrows, and glared at him.

"Um, hi?" I asked, unsure what to say. This guy was already getting on my nerves.

"Mason," He said, shaking the hand that wasn't playing with my hair, "The guy you're supposed to do the jail duty with."

"Oh," I pulled my hand, back. I almost forgot about him. "We should go find Charlotte."

"I'm already here." Charlotte rolled your eyes. "I was here ever since you were feasting on my brother." I flashed my eyes at both of them, and I wasn't going to let myself blush, in which I didn't.

"She has good self-control." Mason commented, as we started to trail behind Leo, who started to slow his walking, until he stood next to me.

"You met Mason, huh?" I sighed.

"He seems like a jerk." Leo gave me a big smile.

"Mason's a really good guy." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Once you get to know him better."

"Anyways, I should get going now." I told him.

"Good luck!" Leo yelled, as he got farther away from me. "Until next time," He said bowing. I silently giggled, and I grinned back at him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I heard Mason say from behind me. I swear, if I was drinking water right that second, I would've spit it in his face.

"No." I said sternly. But even with my efforts, I still felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Time to mentally slap myself.

"Well, since he isn't your boyfriend, maybe we could go out sometime." He said as he started to walk towards me. When he took a step forward, I took a step back. I eventually stopped moving when I felt myself hit a tree. I crossed my arms against my chest. When our noses were about to touch, I started to laugh. Mason looked at me a bit confused, but in a quick second, his smirk returned. He leaned in to kiss me, my first instinct was to get him off me. I punched him in the jaw.

"Ow." He said, rubbing it, and what I didn't realize was that he took the sword that Leo gave me.

"Was that your first kiss?" The smirk never left his face.

"Yes, it was." I said a bit disappointed that it was wasted like that. "Give it back." I yelled at him.

"What? The kiss?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I can't believe I just saw that." Charlotte groaned. "Just give back the girl her sword." While Mason's attention turned to Charlotte, I kicked him in the shin, causing him to topple over. I grabbed the sword from his grasp.

"Thank you." I said, grinning in victory.

"Shit, you should've just asked me." Mason said rolling over.

"Over there!" I heard the faint yelling of Zac. I forgot that he was in the camp with me.

"I can take him." Mason said as he lifted himself up. I growled at Mason.

"No, I wan't him." I told them.

"Damn, how many guys are you playing with?" I rolled my eyes, and ignored him. When Zac was in view, he was arguing with a girl. She was muscular, with thin light brown hair.

"Aw," Mason said with the most annoying voice I have ever heard, and that says a lot. "He's talking to another girl."

"Shut up, we have to stay unnoticed." I started to slowly walk behind a tree, avoiding dry leaves, and weak branches. Then, I heard a loud crack behind me.

"Too late." Mason said as she started to scan her eyes around the area.

"Well, we're doomed." Charlotte breathed.

"We can take her, right?" I asked, my voice a little higher than usual. "Right?" I started to sound a little frantic.

"Um, no." Mason told me. "Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war."

"It would be almost a miracle if we could beat her." Charlotte added. When I turned back to Clarisse, she was no longer in sight.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, but no one asnwered me. "Guys?" I turned around, and I discovered I was alone.

"Great, I'm dead." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. I started to wander along the creek that I found not too far from where I lost Charlotte and Mason. "If this was a prank, its pretty lame." I said loudly.

"Are you trying to get caught?" I turned on my heels towards the sound. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hows it going Zac?" I grinned. "I see you've got yourself a bow."

"I'm actually pretty good with it."

"Okay, boy on fire," I snickered. Zac aimed it straight at me.

"Since I can't kill you," I gulped. "Might as well hurt you somehow."

"You wouldn't hurt a pretty girl, will you?" Mason had his sword right along Zac's neck. He grinned, and I had a feeling it wasn't a good sign.

"Hey pretty boy." I heard Clarisse say, and she knocked Mason to the ground. My eyes widened, and I bounded to a sprint. I continued running until I was completely lost. I started to walk in a random direction again. I swung my sword randomly in the air due to my extreme boredom. I soon then started singing Cool Kids by Echosmith.

_"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style."_ I bumped into some sort of flimsy pole thing. I looked up to see the flag attached to it.

"I did it!" I yelled, grabbing the flag, and in the background, Clarisse was running towards.

"Crap!" I said, as I started to sprint towards the river. I constantly peered behind me to see if she was close, and thankfully she wasn't. Bump!

"Watch where you're going next time." Charlotte looked at me surprised. "You got the flag?"

"I got the flag!" I said, mimicking her.

"Well, go!" She said, pushing me aside. I saw the river, which was only about ten feet away.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around to see Zac in my way.

"Why do you always ruin everything?" I teased. "I see you've lost your bow." Zac charged at me, he sliced the air in front of him, but I easily blocked it with my sword. I tried to knock it out of his hand, but I only made things worse. His sword cut through my orange shirt, but it wasn't enough to reach my flesh. I sliced at his chest, in which Zac rolled to the left. He quickly got up, and he whacked at me again. I didn't block it this time because it was way off. I was starting to get annoyed, this was going nowhere. Using the side of the blade, I hit Zac's fingers, causing him to drop the sword. I quickly ran off to the other side of the river, and I did it. I gave him my own signature smirk, and he gave me a cheeky grin. Annabeth emerged from the woods, her face was covered with sweat, and there was a cut on her arm. She still looked very pretty. She gave me a bright smile. Leo quickly followed behind her, his hair was messier than ever, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"And you were worried," Annabeth teased, as she punched him on the arm. Leo faked the pain, as he toppled to the ground, groaning.

"We saw Mason and Charlotte who were laughing their butts off, and apparently they left you," Leo said, as he lifted himself off the ground.

"He was also bragging about the kiss you two shared." Annabeth said eyeing me. I clenched my fist.

"It was a jerk move," I informed them. "He stole my first kiss." I muttered.

"It was a good one." I sighed.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Light."

"Dark."

"Mason."

"Leo."

"I knew it."

"Shut up." I averted my gaze to Leo, and thankfully he didn't hear us.

"Celine," Annabeth said. "Chiron wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Mason snickered.

"What did you do this time?"

"I have no idea."


End file.
